Just a Little Reminder
by Seylin
Summary: Hikaru is receiving notes from a secret admirer. Kaoru is jealous…or is he? Slash. Twincest.


**Title**: Just a Little Reminder

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Hikaru is receiving notes from a secret admirer. Kaoru is jealous…or is he?

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: Slash. Hikaru/Kaoru. Twincest.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Bisco Hatori & Funimation Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Just a Little Reminder

Haruhi picked up her school bag after returning from lunch. She had a few minutes before class started but she liked to be prepared. Her finger brushed a sharp, hard corner of paper. "What's that?" She wondered softly. She pulled the white envelope out and sighed. It had to be a love note from Tamaki. Turning the envelope over her eyes widened. It wasn't addressed to her but to… Hikaru.

"What's that Haruhi? Lord won't like you getting love notes from anyone but him," Hikaru commented.

"Well… it is a love note, but it's not for me," she replied.

"Then who's it for?" Kaoru questioned.

"Hikaru," she said simply.

Both Hitachiin twins blinked at the same time and Kaoru leaned over his brother's shoulder as the elder took the card Haruhi offered. They both studied it and then looked back at her.

"This is for me-" Hikaru started.

"-but is it from you?" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi blushed brightly. "N-No! I would never write a love note!"

The twins shared a grin and Hikaru turned the card over and stared at his name written in swirly handwriting. It wasn't any handwriting he readily recognized, but then he didn't spend hour's every day studying handwriting. He turned it over again and stared at the flap. The envelope hadn't been licked so there wasn't any chance of sending it off for a DNA analysis. Hikaru almost tossed it into the trash but something in his gut told him he should read the card inside the envelope.

Running his finger under the flap he opened it and pulled the card out. The card itself was plain on the outside with no writing. Flipping it open his eyes ran over the words and he couldn't stop the grin that came to his lips.

_I love your little smile. – Your Secret Admirer_

"I think I should be jealous," Kaoru sniffed.

Hikaru glanced up at his brother, expecting to see the practiced tears for their act, but these tears… they looked real. And he knew. Hikaru knew his brother better than anyone. He tossed the card aside and pulled Karou into his lap, his lips brushing against a spot he knew was sensitive.

"Jealous? Over a card Kaoru? You know a card and some sappy words could never steal my heart from you."

Kaoru melted against him and smiled beautifully. He raised a hand and cupped Hikaru's cheek. "Oh Hikaru…"

Out of nowhere a group of three girls appeared and squealed over the brotherly love display. Haruhi sweat dropped and shook her head. Sometimes she wasn't so sure that act was really an act.

* * *

One week later…

'_Hm. What's this_?' Kyoya thought as he picked up the card. He was the only one in the music room thus far. He pushed his glasses up as he read Hikaru's name written in swirly handwriting. '_A love note for Hikaru… interesting…_' Kyoya set the card back down where it had been and wrote something on his clipboard.

It was a few minutes before the rest of the host club came in. Honey immediately went for the new desserts that had just been delivered, Mori following close behind him. Haruhi had her nose buried in a book, using it as an excuse to ignore Tamaki. It was only a matter of minutes before Tamaki was sulking in a corner from the lack of Haruhi's attention. Hikaru and Karou laughed over some shared joke.

"Hikaru, there's a note on the table for you," Kyoya stated. He watched closely for Hikaru's reaction.

Hikaru's eyebrow rose. He was interested but he glanced at Kaoru to see his reaction. The last note had upset his twin and he didn't like it when Kaoru was upset. Their gold eyes met and Kaoru gave a little shrug, moving to get changed into their outfits for that afternoon. Hikaru watched him go, debating it.

Finally he went and picked up the note. Once again it hadn't been licked. He opened it and read the words.

_You're curious aren't you? I love your expressions when you're trying to solve a mystery. – Your Secret Admirer_

"Kyoya, did you see who delivered this?" Hikaru questioned.

Kyoya shook his head and pushed his glasses up again. "I did not. It was on the table when I arrived."

Hikaru frowned. Who would come into the music room when they weren't there? Shaking his head he stuffed the card in his bag and went to the changing rooms. He stepped into the same room Kaoru was changing in; he paused to stare at the milky white skin of Kaoru's back. His twin was so beautiful. Never mind that they were identical, he would always think Kaoru was more beautiful than himself.

Kaoru gave a small sigh as he struggled with the slash for his kimono. Hikaru smirked. "Having trouble?"

Kaoru turned, his heart pounding, he hadn't heard Hikaru come in. "It's the silk! It doesn't want to stay knotted!"

Hikaru came up to his twin and took the two ends of the slash into his hands. He efficiently tied the knot so that it would hold. "Not to tight, just the way the girls love it… but not to loose that you're showing everything that's reserved for my eyes only."

Karou's face lit up with a blush. "H-Hikaru…"

"I'll be out in a moment. Keep the girl's entertained for me, alright?" Hikaru questioned as he removed his bag and started on his jacket.

"Y-Yeah…" Kaoru replied as he disappeared out into the main room.

* * *

"Master Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked up from where he was working on his homework on Kaoru's bed. "Yeah?"

"There's a note for you. I'm not sure when it was delivered. It was sitting on the table by the front door," the maid stated presenting the note to him on a silver tray.

Hikaru took the note with a frown. How would his secret admirer gotten in the house without them knowing? "Thanks." He didn't even notice as the maid bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her. Hikaru was about to open the card when it was snatched out of his hands. "Hey!" He exclaimed looking up at Kaoru's furious expression.

"Don't open this!"

"Why? It's addressed to me!"

"You don't know who it's from! How they got in our house! This person could be dangerous!"

"Kaoru…"

"No! I know how you feel about this mystery person! I see the expression you get when you read their notes!"

Hikaru stared at Karou, very confused. His twin was acting like a jealous lover… "Kaoru I don't care about whoever is writing these cards. I don't even know who it is. How can I care about someone I don't know?"

Karou's furious expression crumpled. Now he looked ready to cry. "Really Hikaru? Are you _that_ dense?"

Hikaru's eyebrows met in confusion. "Kaoru I-"

Kaoru threw the card at him. "Read it." He turned on his heel and marched over to the window. Kaoru stared out the window, an expression of mixed anger and hurt on his face.

Hikaru almost ignored the card and went to comfort his twin but Karou's words stopped him. Opening the envelope he pulled the card out and flipped it open. _You're so smart Hikaru. You know who I am. I'm right in front of you. – Your Secret Admirer_

"…right in front of me…?" Hikaru whispered. He stared at the card and looked up at Karou. Suddenly it all made sense. How the first note got into Haruhi's bag, the second in the music room without anyone seeing, and this one in their house without anyone noticing. Karou was his secret admirer! Hikaru stood and came to stand behind Karou. "The notes… they were from you?"

"Don't be stupid Hikaru."

"But you said… and the card said…"

"Of course I'm you're secret admirer," Kaoru murmured. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "You didn't even notice until I started the cards, and even then you didn't notice _me_."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said softly. He wrapped his arms around his twin's waist and kissed the sensitive spot on his neck before resting his chin on Kaoru's shoulder. "I always notice you. How can I not notice you? You're so beautiful, inside and out." He stared at their reflections in the window, loving it when Karou relaxed in his embrace, his golden eyes opening halfway. "You didn't need to send me cards; you should have just said something."

"Just a little reminder of what you already knew," Karou whispered.


End file.
